Sick day
by Shadowzamy
Summary: One of the twins is sick so the other decides to take care of him for the day. HaoxYoh


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

'_thoughts_'

"talking"

YohxHao

xXx

Yoh sighed as he took the thermometer out of his brother's mouth, it was mid summer and Hao was sick with a cold. How on earth Hao had managed to catch a cold in the first place was a complete mystery to him. Hao sneezed and quickly grabbed a tissue from the box next to him. Ever since Hao caught the cold he had spent most of his time ether sleeping or lying in bed. Yoh only found out today that Hao was sick and he hadn't left the side of his bed ever since. The Spirit of Fire brought Yoh a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth before leaving the room. The spirit had become small due to Hao's inability to control his furyoku and usually stayed out of sight. Yoh became a little worried when Hao started coughing, he partially wondered if Hao had ever even caught a cold before. '_Probably not, it's as the saying goes, only idiots catch colds._' Yoh thought as he wrung out the washcloth.

"...You have it reversed, Otouto. The saying is that idiots _can't_ catch colds." Hao mumbled.

"Stop reading my mind, you're supposed to be resting." Yoh said as he placed the wet hand towel on Hao's forehead.

Hao pulled the blankets up a little higher and closed his eyes, he didn't really have the energy to talk right now. Within a few moments Hao was fast asleep. Once Yoh was sure that Hao wouldn't wake up he left the room and went downstairs to talk to Faust. When he got downstairs Faust was waiting for him with a list of three different ways to help cure a cold. After he gave Yoh the list he left to go to his job at the hospital. When Yoh looked at the list he noticed that cold medicine was the first thing on the list. Yoh knew how much Hao hated the taste of that stuff so he decided to only use the cold medicine as a last resort. The second thing on the list was chicken soup, Yoh knew that he wasn't a great cook but even he should be able to make that. Because of the coughing Hao never slept for very long, Yoh guessed that he had about ten minutes before Hao woke up again. He quickly got to work in the kitchen and in eight minutes the soup was finished. Yoh walked back up to the room and found that Hao was already awake and waiting for him. Yoh gave Hao the soup and sat quietly as Hao ate. When Hao had finished he began coughing again, the soup didn't seem to have helped that much. Yoh sighed, the soup didn't help, Hao couldn't stay asleep, and the last thing left on the list was the cold medicine.

"I'm not drinking it." Hao said before Yoh could even suggest it.

"Come on, Nii-chan. You'll get better if you drink it." Yoh replied while taking the medicine out of the drawer and pouring a spoonful.

"I hate it." Hao said as he glared at the bottle of medicine.

"It's good for you." Yoh reasoned, lifting the spoon to Hao's mouth.

"I'd rather die again than drink that." Hao stated bluntly.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Yoh said with teary eyes.

'_He's just faking to get me to drink the medicine. I will not fall for the same trick again._' Hao thought as looked directly at his twin. "I'm not being mean, I just refuse to drink it."

"B-but I just want you to get better." Yoh muttered.

"I'm still not going to drink it." Hao said flatly.

Yoh hid his head in his knees and when he looked back up he had stopped pretending to cry. He looked up at Hao with a calm expression which gave Hao an uneasy feeling. If Yoh had given up then he would be pouting right now, the fact that he was calm could only mean that he was planing something. Yoh put down the bottle of medicine and grabbed a hold of Hao's hand. Hao looked up at the younger suspiciously, wondering what exactly he had planned. Yoh wasn't usually the devious type but when he was, he was good at it. Yoh carefully ran his fingers through Hao's brown long hair as he slowly pulled Hao closer. When their faces were inches apart Hao realized what Yoh was planning, but by then it was too late. Yoh pressed their lips together and used his tongue to part Hao's lips. As Hao felt his brothers tongue enter his mouth he also tasted the bitter flavor of the medicine as it went down his throat. Despite the taste Hao hardly even noticed the medicine as Yoh began playing with his tongue. Yoh pulled back after Hao had flinched swallowing the last of the medicine and smiled at Hao apologetically. Much to his fear, Hao returned the smile. Yoh had just done two things that should have made Hao furious, he made him drink the medicine _and_ made him the uke in the kiss. Hao's current smile was like the calm before the storm and Yoh didn't like it. Hao asked politely if Yoh would stay with him for the night and Yoh agreed, he didn't want to make Hao's mood any worse than it already was. It was seven p.m. and because Hao was still sick the two of them went to bed early. The next mourning Hao woke up to the sound of coughing and sneezing. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the chair where Yoh was sleeping.

"Otouto, are you alright? You don't look well." Hao said innocently.

"...You knew this would happen didn't you?" Yoh asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"I had only been sick for two days, colds are contagious for up to three days after a person is sick." Hao stated simply as he grabbed Yoh's hand.

Hao seemed to have recovered some of his strength seeing as how he pulled Yoh off the chair and dragged him over to the bed. Hao sat down next to Yoh and smirked. Yoh shuddered as Hao gently lifted his chin and whispered in his ear. "I hope you enjoyed yesterday, because you're going to _love_ what's going to happen today."

XxX

Me: I'm sick today so I decided to make this one-shot..._ Achoo_ *grabs tissue* Anyways, I hope you liked reading it. Please review.


End file.
